rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Iaban Seriph “Archangel”
Iaban Seriph "Archangle" is a first year student attending Shade Academy, played by Zack Buttling. Stats 100 EXP UNASSIGNED Basics Voice Think Castiel from Supernatural, or in the description that I found: "Cute puppy Batman with terror sprinkles on top" Backstory "From death, life rises." When he was birthed, complications rise which cause the end of his mother's life. As he grew up, learned more of the world around him and more of what it was like. Of the sorrow the world brought Humans, and he wanted it to end. From a Young age, he wanted to help rid the world of the dark. He would do what it took to achieve a peace, where faunus and Human's alike didn't have to leave in fear of the grimm and what ever else went bump in the dark. At age 5, he started training with his father, a former huntsman turned father and weapons shop owner and forger. When the time came, he went to signal to train to become a huntsman. When he left, his father gave him a green scarf Iaban's mother would always wear. He would never be seen without it since that day. Though with being a faunus, life was never easy for him. Some of his class mates discriminated him and would bully him when no others were looking. He tried talking with them, tried persuading them to think differently, but the punishment continued. But after awhile, he defended himself. He took stand and with his semblance and his knowledge of using a sword, he fought back hard enough to have them live him alone. A few years later and he was able to prove he could go to Shade and become a huntsman. Personality Combat Weapon Arma Caelestibus - Bastard sword/ Shotgun A modified Bastard sword, meant to be slightly larger then a normal one. The blade expands out to create barrels of the shotgun. The handle folds down a bit and curves to form a grip with the trigger coming from the grip. The cross guards fold down to either side of the grip to protect the hand. It can hold Buck shot, slug shots, and fire dust versions of the two. Superna Parma A smaller than average white tower shield, bearing with a golden trimming and his in signet, the hollow sun with olive branches underneath it. It also acts as a sheath for his bastard sword. It was forged with earth dust for better durability. There was two others slots in the shield to put other dust into it for various affects. It also collapse slightly to fit in the space between the base of his wings on his back. Semblance Heavenly brilliance: He gains control over light through manipulation and creation. His first ability is manipulating it through his body or his DNA, Emitting an overwhelming bright light. The second his creating into simple things like beams, though he can make a fire out of light through an excessive amount of time to practice it as well as a ring around his head. Future Outlook Character Development Intended Career Goals Other Notes Quirk Will adjust his scarf at random times. Theme Song Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 BST 4-1 Knock Two Birds with One Stone - 100 EXP * Meets an attractive lady bird, and she's exactly as she seems, a mess Gallery Category:Characters